Falling Slowly
by maddikinz940
Summary: An abusive childhood, Dreams of Narnia, Running away from an arranged marrige, Finding yourself in Narnia, and falling for the handsome King. Life doesn't get anymore complicated. An EdmundxOC fanfic. Prepare for cheeky comebacks chess compitions and LOVE
1. The Lullaby and the Song

Hey Party People,  
This is my first EVER Narnia fanfiction. and I'm ,like, SUPER syked. I've been reading Narnis FF's for the past month. And I've noticed almost all the fiction's are either Peter/OC or Caspian/Susan love thingiemabobers. So, I've concocted and story about my favoritest Narnian king EDMUND!! and an original character. I really hope you guys like it.

Now this chapter is just a prolouge, where you get to see why going to Narnia is so important for Alloria (the main character) and her Faun-nurse-nanny (a supporting character). The first 3 or 4 chapters are pretty slow but my the 4th or 5th chapter we will get some Ecmund/OC love going here.

* * *

Prolouge:  
"And all the Nyads and Dryads dance with the fauns, And the trees sing sweet music all through the night, and it is so magical and wonderful you don't even notice how tired you are or how badly your feet ache from dancing all night-" exclaimed Lilah, recolling her days when she was a happy little faun, and she took things like dancing and parties for granted.

"And, then the trees will open up and you can see all the stars in the heavens sparkle as though everyone of them is sparkling just for you" added Alloria knowing the story her nursemaid used to tell her so well she could recite it by heart.

"And, sometimes if you listen close enough ,when everone is silent and just listening, you can hear the roaring of a lion silencing Narnia and sending it into a deep and heavy sleep." Finished Lilah, placeing a kiss on the top of Alloria's fair head, who smiled and snuggled underneath her covers sighing contently.

"Goodnight my sweet child" said the nursemaid, pulling the covers snuggly around Aloria.  
Lilah moved to get up off the bed, but was stopped by a faint noise,  
"Lilah?"mumbled an obviously very exausted Alloria. Lilah stopped and smiled knowing exactly what the young child would ask of her.

"Yes, my dear?" she answered.  
Alloria barely opened her eyes and said contentley,  
"Will you sing me the lullaby?" she, asked knowing exactly how Lilah would answer.  
Lilah shook her head in a way that meant "why can I not say "no" to this girl"  
"Don't you think Aladar might mind if I sang and woke him up?" questioned Lilah "I don't think I should"

Alloria sat bolt up right, her eyes now wide sea-blue saucers. She glanced at her golden retriever, Aladar, who had been named after Alloria's brother, who was in such a state of heavy sleep, if you hadn't known the creature was sleeping you would have thought it was dead.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed,"Aladar likes the song, you should sing it, so then he'll fall...into..deeper..Sleep?" she finished the sentance with a note of despare in her voice. She couldn't go to sleep without Lilah's lullaby. It was like an Eclair without custerd, or a chessboard with out a queen peice.  
"You have to sing, you just have to" said Alloria, who was now looking at Lilah with such despare and sorrow it almost broke her little faun heart.  
"Well if you insist" said Lilah, who pulled up a chair by Alloria's bed and began stroking her hair. "I shall sing"  
Her voice flowed soft and melodious through the room.

Sleep my child, sleep away  
Go to a place where children play  
Run from all your misery  
And envelope in Dreamery

Think of things that mean no harm  
And rest inside your mothers arms  
Know that someone loves you so  
And will be with you whereever you go

So run my child, run away  
Go to the place where children play  
Run from all your misery  
And envelpoe in Dreamery

Alloria was evenly breathing so Lilah assumed she was asleep. She got off the bed and proceeded to pick up her "Little Miss's room". It was one of her comforting past-times. The simple fact of being able to freely go around the room and examine the childs dearest possesions was extremely senimental and calming to Lilah.

From Allie's little sword (a gift she was given from her brother, for her 11th birthday) to Edmund, her shaggy golden retriever (who was named Aladar after he had gone away to war and he sent her a puppy to remind Alloria of him on her birthday).Everyone of those items was special to Lilah, and she cherished them almost as much as Alloria did.

She gazed out the window of the childs room and a frown sauntered across her face. As much as she loved the little girl she cared for she hated Morbiddain. The land on which Alloria and Lilah currently resided. It was a cruel and heartless land full of religious corruption and failing monarchy. Why just today little Alloria had gotten struck by her own father because she had tried to nurse a sick wounded cat back to health.

Lilah tucked a strand of hair behind the sleeping girls ear and she could visibly see the deep gash whose wound started on the side of Allie's forhead and made its way down to her ear and curved around the base of it. The gash was surrounded by a purplie-yellowish bruise. Alloria winced at the touch of Lilah's hand and turned in her sleep a bit.

Lilah sighed and wiped a few tears away that had escaped from her eyes. She loved this little girl like her own daughter and any harm that came to her was like a knife being stabbed through her own heart.

She was about to get up when she heard Alloria's covers shift. She faced Lilah and said faintly

"One day Lilah, we shall go to Narnia and when we do we shall be happy and dance... until our feet...don't hurt" and then she closed her eyes and Lilah knew she was finally asleep.

She got up off the bed quickly so the child would not hear her cry. She could not help it. She wanted Narnia. She wanted her family and she wanted the beauty of it all. And she wanted Aslan.  
'Oh Aslan", she cried "please help me.

But, she knew Aslan woud not help her. Aslan did not care for her any longer, and she knew it And that just made her cry harder.

* * *

So, Yea this is it. The rest isn't that dark. I just had to instill the amount of pain and suffering both of the main girlies have in store for them while they are in Morbiddain.

Did you know that everytime you review someones story a bratz doll gets incinerated in a horribly, painful death.

SOOOOOOOOOO pretty, pretty PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Maddikinz940


	2. The dream

Hi everyone!  
Here is chapter 2, yep its still kind of slow, but you see why Lilah wants to got to Narnia so much (besides the fact it's just so frikin awesome). But yeah here it is.

* * *

Chapter Dos!!:

She was in a forest.  
It was unlike any forest Alloria had ever seen in her life. The leaves were truly a pure green, And it was as thought if you listened hard enough the trees would talk to you. She was in a clearing.

She was not alone  
A stranger with coal black hair and unusal garb stood next to her, Well rode next to her. They were both on horses. She looked down at her own clothing, it was the same unusual garb, but in a more feminine fashion. The stranger was a man or a boy, Alloria couldn't really tell.

The man/boy said something to her and laughed. She had a strange inclination to like this boy. He seemed nice and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Even so, for some reason she wasn't smiling.

The boy/man asked her something with a questioning look in his eyes. _'Drat it all!'_ thought Alloria. _'I cannot hear what he is saying'. _She wished to hear what he was saying so badly.

He said someting to her again. And she shook her head in fustration. Now not only could she not hear the man/boy, She could not see him as well. his face was a black and white blur.

This place, this forest was new to her. She liked it. But, there was a sort of Erie silence that troubled her. It was the sort of silence that made you think the whole world was on pause, that this forest and everything in it was just waiting for something terrible to happen.

Out of nowhere, a bloody-curtilling cry was heard. As though the thing screaming was right next to Alloria but seeming very far away at the same time. Then about a dozen or ao men dressed in the colors she, Alloria feared the most. Blood-red and raven black.The colors of the kings army. Her fathers army.

She glanced at the man/boy next to her. To her horror it was him who was screaming in pain. There was an arrow going straight through his stomach and there was blood pouring everywhere. She screamed out his name. She did not hear what his name was. She just knew she said it.

He was still on the ground screaming in pain, blood simply streaming out all over the ground, all over the horse and all over Alloria. One of the black and red clad men grabbed her. She tried reaching for her sword but found it was not there.

She scremed out. Calling for help. Calling for anyone who would hear. But, she knew in this forest. This quiet, beautiful forest, No one, not a soul would hear her. No one would be able to help the likable man/boy. He would die.

The man held his hand over her face and she scremed out. She closed her eyes shut, opened them, and found her self lying down on hard ground, looking up at the last, lingering fragemnts of twilight and the face of her worried looking nurse maid.

"My child" she questioned earnestly, "what were you dreaming of?"

Lilah might have not taken the dream so seriously, if it had not been for the fact that Allora was usually a dead-weight-cannot-be-disturbed-don't-even-bother-trying-to-wake-up sleeper. And also Alloria had this horrible tendency to dream things that would come true.

She usually never dreamed, but when she did it was usually of terrible things happening. And they ususally happened. When she was eight she dreamed all her birthday presents got destroyed. Later that week, when her birthday rolled around, the toolshed caught on fire. That was where her presesnts had resided. Her eight birthday was the saddest birthday she ever had.

Alloria was wide awake, breathing heavily as the memories of that dream flooded back. They were after her. Her father's men were after her and Lilah. She had run away and now they were coming to get her. They wanted her to marry the Count, and she would not. So, they would force her back.

"I cannot marry him" she cried, looking at Lilah with those wide blue saucers of eyes "I will not. I will not!!"

Lilah placed a steady hand on the grils shoulder and told her to calm herself. Allie took deep steadying breaths. Then she started to cry. They would have to leave. They would have to find refuge somewhere, and fast. She was putting herself and, more importantly, Lilah in danger.

"We must leave now!"sid Alloria, starting to get up so she could gather their things and found her legs were the consisitency of jelly. And, when she tried to stand her head felt light and she could not see straight. She crawled over to a tree stump and leaned against it, trying to regain her energy.

Lilah came forward and told her to look her in the eyes. Alloria did what she was told. Lilah then said,

"You will tell me what you saw" she commanded feircely "And we will find a way to set right".

Alloria was angry now, why did she have to tell Lilah. Lilah did not need to know. And how did she know she was going to set things right. It wasn't lilke she was her mother. Alloria then felt terrible, Lilah was better to her and more like a mother then her mother ever was. Her mother had run away with a Colormen duke when she was 11.

"Oh Lilah" said Alloria finally, finding herself in Lilah's open arms "It was horrible. I was with a man.. or a boy I really couldn't tell. And we were in a forest. It was a very nice forest by the way. But we were both riding in the forest.. and then all of a sudden he was shot with an arrow... and it was father's men! Then ...they attacked me and knocked me out. Then I woke up"

Lilah sighed and tried to manage a smile. She rubbed Alloria's back while she cried (for she had started crying again). When she stopped Lilah looked at her and said,

"Okay, this shall give us a faster reason to get to Tumnus's house" feeling resolved and refreshed.

Lilah and Alloria were running away to Narnia. Alloria was supposed to marry a Count Stuggenhorf. He was a vicious, hateful, bloodthirsty man. And wanted Alloria only for her money and so he could (as Lilah put it) "Show off his pretty little wife". Also he was TWICE Alloria's age.

It had gotten worse when Lilah overheard the Count and one of his advisors saying once he had gotten all of the the girl's (Alloria's) money he was going to accuse her of sleeping with the stable boy and have her stoned to death.

Not three nights later Lilah and Alloria made their escape. Lilah had wanted to escape to Narnia for as long as she could remember, the same was with Alloria. Before Lilah was taken, she had a family. A very small family, but a family none-the-less. Just her, her brother John Tumnus, and her father Marchello Tumnus. She had wanted to tell her brother she was alright for the longest time. But, any communication from a Morbiddain slave to someone outside their own land was prohibited and a slave found doing that would be punishable for death.

Alloria had concocted a brilliant plan. She had asked for her father's permission to stay at the Count's house for a visit. He had a sister who was just as vicious and blood thirsty as him(not to mention vain, silly, and what most people would call "A loose moraled woman", but Alloria had feined friendship and her father had consented to her staying for 4 weeks or so.

She then asked the Count, in a letter, if she could stay at his home to "Accomany his dear sister". He, of course, accepted. She then wrote a letter to him saying she had come down with something and could not make it.

She and Lilah then departed for "Count Stuggenhorf's castle". They were really actually heading out the counrty's terriotory. By the time the Count and her father figured out she was not within their grasps She and Lilah would be gone.

They had been hiding, and running for about a month now. At first (When they were in the dangerous part of her city) Alloria had cut her hair too seem like a boy and Lilah had hid her face and her hooves with a huge cloak. Now they were nearing the Narnia. Actually about a full days walk would just about cover it. Then they would be safe at Tumnus's house.

Alloria splashed water on her face to wake herself up. Lilah had informed her that they were going ahead of scheduale and would start their journey at night. By around noon tomorrow they would be in Narnia,

Safe from horrid marriges, beastly fathers, Lives of pain and hopelessness, and they would finally be in the place they refered to as home.

* * *

kay!so now chapter 2 is done. I was really sad i didn't get any reviews. I want to know if I should actually continue this, because I won't if you don't want me too. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!

p.s If idn't know this Mr. Tumnus is Lilah's brother, Alloria and Lilah are going to see tumnus. they do not know that he has become close friends with the pevensies and is now living a cair paravel.


	3. Of Birds, Bitter feelings and Beginnings

Hi everyone,  
Here is yet again a slightly semi boring chapter. We meet a pevensie in this chapter though. FINALLY!!

So on with the chapter.

* * *

"What do you mean theres no one here?!" cried Alloria, about a pitifully as a drowning kitten would've.

She felt like a drowning kitten actaully. She didn't feel mad, she didn't feel furious and she had no inclination to hurt someone or hurt something. She was just crushed.

She and Lilah had been walking all day. They had not rested yet. They were both too full of hope and the invigorating strength of Narnian air. They had spent their meger provisions on yesterdays "breakfast" (it was actually nearing midnight when they ate it).Alloria was exausted and about ready to faint from hunger. But, knowing they would probably be fed at Tumnus's house they had toughed it out and , literally, "gone the extra mile". Alloria kept herself on her feet and awake with the knowledge that soon, very soon, she would have food, a place to sleep and the knowledge that she would finally be safe.

So, when she and Lilah went to the place Lilah once called home and they found nothing but a pile of scrap wood and a few loose leaf papers inside a boarded up home Alloria could find nothing better to do than to lay down on the cold, hard ground and cry. Lilah being just as exausted and hungry as Alloria (possibly even more, seeing as fauns do get exausted easier than most humans) she too could not see anything better to do than to cry.

They did not comfort eachother. It was as if a silent barrier had been placed between the two. Each of them both knowing being comforted would make the situation they were in seem a lot worse. They stayed like that for awhile. Alloria, on the ground with her head in her knees and Lilah, leaning against the door frame watching the last rays of sunset touch the hateful world they were in. Until a voice interupted them,

"Um, Excuse me" chirped the little voice

Alloria and Lilah both looked around wildly, each of them trying to figure out whre the voice was coming from. The voice chirped again,

"Up here" it said, and with a flourish of wings and color there was a bird perched on one of the tree branches across from the house. Both Alloria and Lilah stood up to see and hear the bird better.

"My name is Gloria" She chirped " I see you are looking for Tumnus. Is that not so?"

"Yes, yes" said Lilah looking so truly hopefull you would have died to make her happy. "Does he live around these parts?" she questioned.

"No" said the bird simply.

Lilah and Alloria both looked crestfallen.

"But, I do know where he is" said Gloria

Lilah ad Alloria exchanged looks of utter joy. "You do?!" asked Lilah "Oh, where is he!" she asked again " I mean, we would be eternally grateful to you if you would please show us the way"

The bird hopped up and flew to another nearby branch "Do you know Cair Paravel?" she asked

Lilah looked puzzeled, "The castle?" she asked, turning aroung to face the bird, not daring to believe her brother would reside at the same place as the 4 wonderous kings and queens of Narnia.

"The one and only" said Gloria,who was now bouncing up and down on her tree branch.

Lilah still looked puzzeled "My brother cannot live at Cair Paravel."

"Your brother?!" asked the little bird flying to yet another branch.

"Yes my brother goes by the name of mister Tumnus, are we both thinking of the same person?" she asked truning to face the bird, yet again.

"I know we are" said the bird decidedly "There are no more Tumnus's besides him in Narnia"

"But I am a Tumnus!"said Lilah, defensively.

"Okay, okay, why wouldn't your brother be at Cair Paravel?" asked Gloria , who had resumed her bouncing stance.

"He just wouldn't" said Lilah firmly "He would never affiliate with royalty or anyone of that sort, he's not like that"

"Well I hate to be the one to say this to you" said Gloria fluttering down to a branch so she was eye level with Lilah "But your brother is one of the reasons we have any season other than Winter, and he is also the dearest and most trusted friend of Queen Lucy"

Lilah was taken back. Her brother. The mischevious deviant with eyes only for riches and spoils had helped save Narnia. Not only had he helped save Narnia but was oneof the reasons Narnia was saved. And he was the dearest friend of Queen Lucy the valiant. This "Tumnus" was not the Tumnus she had left 16 years ago.

"So, Tumnus lives at Cair Paravel?" said Alloria who had spoken for the first itme since they met the bird.

The Bird gave her a funny look.

"Isn't that what I just said?" asked the bird with a haughty tone.

Alloria felt her cheeks grow hot, as she realized the stupidity of her question. Thankfully Lilah, as always, stepped in and helped her.

"We had to make sure, You wouldn't want us going to the wrong place now, would you?" said Lilah who Alloria could tell was getting very irriatated with the bird's attitude.

"I suppose" said the bird finally flying to a branch just above the vision of the setting sun "I assume you know the way"

"To the castle?" asked Lilah facing Gloria once more.

"No" said the bird sarcastically "To Archenland, of course to the castle"

Alloria could tell Lilah was trying hard not to yell at the bird or hurt it in some possible way.

"Yes, I know the way" said Lilah through clenched teeth.

"Good" said Gloria, who had hopped of the branch and was hovering in the air "Then you shall not need my assistance any longer" And with that she was off. Leaving the forest around them as quiet as though she had never been there in the first place.

"Good riddance" said Lilah sighing a relieved sigh. This amused Alloria, Lilah never talked about anyone or anything badly. She would not succum to gossip of backstabbing of any sort, so when Lilah was visibly angry at the bratty bird and said something Alloria could not help but stand up and clap,

"Bravo Lilah, I think thats the most rewarding speech I've heard from you in the past 16 years I've known you"

"That bird was the most despicable narnian creature I've ever-" she stared furiously, but with a tint of amusement in her voice.

"That Narnian creature" reminded Alloria "Also just told us where we could find Tumnus, we should be grateful"

Lilah looked truly humbled for a second then she burst out laughing,

"Since when did you become me?" said Lilah between laughs

"It's this Narnian air" Alloria said smiling and inhailing deeply "It makes me respectful and curtious"

"And It makes me seem like a devious little tyrant" said Lilah jokingly

"Right, right" said Alloria laughing.

One of the only reasons they were able to make it to Cair Paravel was the unbelieveably comforting sound of eachother's laughter, a sound both of them had not heard in a really long time.

* * *

"Oh, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on" exclaimed Alloria, as she gazed upon Cair Paravel. The stars were out and it looked like the moon was shining just so it could gaze on the castle's beauty. She and Lilah were both nearing the entrance.

"You should see it in the daytime" said a voice that did not belong to either Lilah or Alloria. They both spun around quickly and faced the voice, their eyes wide with fear.

It belonged to a girl medium height, light brown hair, freckles and a pleasent smile. She was riding on a chestnutty brown horse. She seemed to sense that Lilah and Alloria were frightened by her.

"Oh don't be worried" she said smiling when she saw them relax a bit "it's alright if your here, Cair Paravel welcomes visitors all the time, we won't behead you or anything" she then laughed as though she had said the funniest thing in the world. Surprisingly Alloria and Lilah found themselves laughing along with her, her laugh was positively infectuous.

Alloria felt even if this girl had done the most terrible thing in the world to her, she would find that laugh infectuous.

* * *

Okay so yeah this is was chapter three. Umm the reason I stopped right here is because If i went into it anymore I would have this HUGE chapter.

But, I'll have the next chapter up really soon. Yes I think it's quite obvious that the girl they met was Lucy. In the next chapter the heart felt reunion between Lilah and Tumnus will take place and Sparks will fly between Alloria and Edmund. YES! you finally get to meet the Pevensies.

As Always PLEASE REVIEW. I was so excited when I actually got reviews for this last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
